Restoration
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: The Day of Black Sun invasion is progressing inland. Katara rushes to free Iroh, only to be confronted with Zuko attempting to do the same thing. Not believing his assertions of wanting to leave the Fire Nation, she takes him as a prisoner. Zutara.


Title: Restoration

Author: Lady Dark Star

Rating: T for possible language and (possible) smex

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and if I did…Zuko would be MINE!! MWA HA HA

Summary:

The Day of Black Sun invasion is progressing inland. Katara rushes to free Iroh, only to be confronted with Zuko attempting to do the same thing. Not believing his assertions of wanting to leave the Fire Nation, she takes him as a prisoner.

* * *

"Dad, will you be all right for a moment?"

Hakoda turned his head from where he rested against a bolder. All around them were the crashes and booms of the invasion. "Katara?" he asked. Her face was creased with worry and contemplation. She looked up to where Aang, Toph and Sokka had gone to find the Fire Lord.

"I have something I have to do," she whispered.

The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe knew the look on her face well. Katara's mother had it often. It would do him no use to argue with her. He nodded. "I'll provide you cover."

Katara turned on her heel. Summoning water from her skin, she used it to turn to ice to propel herself up the cliff. While the Fire Lord might be safe somewhere deep underground, she knew someone who definitely wasn't. As the Invasion stepped up it's attacks at her Father's order, she slipped into the chaos and past the front lines. Reaching into her sack that was at her back, she pulled out clothing the color of blood.

* * *

Zuko knew that he had little time. The invasion was steadily making its way to the Fire Palace, and though he knew that Azula and his Father were more than ready for the attack, he knew that his presence would be missed and questioned if he did not hurry.

He would not fight this war any longer. As he overheard plans of the invasion force and Azula's glee at the thought of torturing the prisoners that would soon be in her possession, he knew that no longer could he stand beside this endeavor with honor. He would leave, and join the Avatar. First, he had to rescue his Uncle, and then he would confront his Father.

Sliding to a stop as he entered the prison courtyard, his jaw gaped in amazement. The heavy iron doors had been busted open, and from within the maw were the sounds of a battle.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, his heart racing. If the Invasion had reached here, there would be no mercy shown for the Dragon of the West, no matter if he was already in fetters. He ran round the curvature of the prison again and again, only noting that the further he went up the more injured and unconscious soldiers there seemed to be. Finally the sounds of struggle filled his ears and he was thrown back against another soldier.

"Enough!" a firm voice shouted and Zuko ducked as a wave of water swept over the throng, freezing the armor-clad men to the stone structure. The Fire Nation Prince raised his head warily, seeing the Water Tribe peasant that traveled with the Avatar. Her arms were encased in water and she was breathing heavily.

_Great Agni, what was she wearing? _Zuko thought. She was dressed as a Fire Nation citizen in a two-piece outfit that left very little imagination to how much of a woman she had become. No doubt this disguise had helped her sneak her way towards the jail.

Katara turned, and faced the cell she had so strenuously fought to reach. She replaced most of the water back into her pouch, leaving a small amount in her hand to break the lock. As she concentrated on her task, she noticed something. With her free hand, she pushed against the jail door, and gasped as it swung open of it's own accord. General Iroh was not inside.

Zuko stood as he saw the door open, and noted the Water peasant's confused look. His foot caught the edge of a soldier's boot and he stumbled.

Katara whirled around at the sound, her water immediately called back into her hands. "You!" she hissed. "Where is he?"

"He should be there!" Zuko shouted back, standing straight into a defensive position.

"And you just think I'm going to believe anything you say now?" Katara spat, throwing the water forward.

Zuko blanched at her hurt tone and felt shame; he didn't even react as the water came toward him, freezing him at the neck against the wall. More water followed, freezing his hands to disable his bending.

"I was coming to rescue him. I didn't want the invasion to kill him. We were going to leave together," the Fire Prince rasped.

Katara strode forward, fury evident on her face. "Why should I believe you?!"

"I don't know." Zuko closed his eyes and if he could've he would've turned away.

"You were going to leave?" Katara demanded. Zuko wasn't acting like himself. His behavior was unnerving her. This wasn't the Fire Prince she had battled; this was the man she knew in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Fury renewed itself in her breast. That man had betrayed her and almost killed Aang.

"Yes," Zuko answered her, looking up into her cerulean eyes. Those same eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

The Prince hesitated. He knew she wouldn't understand, and wouldn't believe him. "There is no honor in this war."

"Liar! You and your sister tried to kill the Avatar! You could've..." a loud explosion rocked the building.

Zuko's eyes widened. They had wasted too much time, the eclipse was over. His Father's forces were attacking. "You have to get out of here! My Father knew of the Invasion! He has been preparing! He will capture the Avatar if you don't find him and leave!"

"What?!" Katara gained her footing. "How did he..."

"I don't know! Just GET OUT OF HERE!" Zuko bellowed, his inner fire exerting itself in his anger to melt the ice around his body.

Katara took a step back, her water still glistening in her hands. She looked from the Fire Prince to the exit out. She had to find Aang and get to the invasion force, she had to warn them. She cursed. She had come all this way to free Iroh. Aang would finally have a bender to teach him fire and... Katara looked back to Zuko, her eyes alight with an idea.

"You are coming with me," she said determinedly, taking a step toward him.

"What?!" That was the last thing the Prince expected to hear.

"You were going to leave anyways, weren't you?! Well here is your chance. You are going to come with me as my prisoner. You will teach the Avatar fire bending. Consider it penance, my Lord," Katara spat.

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. She didn't know that he had left a letter for Mai, telling her why he was leaving. There was no doubt in his mind that she would show it to Azula, who would tell his Father about his latest disgrace. But, the peasant was right. If he left with her, he could help the Avatar, which had been his goal all along. That didn't mean he had to act happy about it. "Fine. Lead the way, peasant."

Katara's eyes narrowed further as she sent a water whip to the back of his head. Zuko's eyes rolled back in his head as he crumbled into unconsciousness. Only once she checked to make sure he was out cold did she let her anxiety show.

"Tui and La, what am I doing?!"

* * *

Aang raced between Sokka and Hakoda as the Fire Nation's forces drew closer. "Your Dad says she hasn't come back, yet!"

Sokka frown deepened. "What did she have to do?!" He wondered.

"Someone is coming! Its Katara!" Toph shouted. The Earthbender stomped her foot, allowing the shelter that was protecting them from attacks to drop momentarily. Katara dropped through the opening, a water snake in her hands.

"Toph, enlarge the opening!"

Without explanation, the bender did so, and Katara pulled hard on the water snake. As she pulled the water into her pouch a larger ball of water came through the defenses.

"What is that, Katara?" Aang asked moving forward to help his fatigued friend pull the water.

"Its Zuko." Katara murmured, brushing sweat from her brow. As the Avatar and the Waterbending Master pulled at the water the unconscious figure of the Fire Nation Prince was dropped to the hard earth.

"What are you doing with him?!" Sokka demanded, shaking his sister. "And where were you?!"

Katara shoved her brother back. "I went to rescue Iroh! He wasn't there! I ran into Zuko, and he said he didn't know where his Uncle was. He said that he was going to leave the Fire Nation, can you believe those lies?"

Aang tilted his head, wincing as yet another explosion hit close to them. "Why did you bring him if you didn't believe him?"

"You need a Firebending Master to teach you. The Prince might also be a good hostage," she murmured.

Aang's eyes were round and sad. It hurt him to see how hardened his friend had become during their time in the Fire Nation. Since she had learned blood bending, she hadn't been the same.

"Katara! Sokka! Aang! You have to get out of here!" Hakoda limped up, his eyes widening at the sight of the Fire Nation Prince sprawled at his daughter's feet. "What is..."

"Long story Dad," Katara interrupted.

Hakoda's eyes widened further as he saw what his daughter was wearing, or rather, not wearing. He shook his head. "You kids need to get out of here! The Fire Nation was prepared for us! They've destroyed the subs and..."

"We will stay and fight!" Sokka stepped forward, his hand curled into a fist.

"No Sokka, not today. The Earth leaders and I have decided. You must get the Avatar out of here! Only with him free does the world have any chance!!"

Katara's eyes filled with tears. She knew her father was right. As Sokka began to protest further, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, we have to keep Aang safe."

Her brother turned to her and hugged her tightly. Wrapping her arms around him she patted his back in comfort. Glancing down at her feet, her gaze hardened as she looked at Zuko. Again the Fire Nation tore her family apart.

* * *

Much thanks to MomotheLemur for the inspiration! And I'm looking for ATLA beta...I have one for my regular fics, but she doesn't watch ATLA...so I at least need someone for content/character development!!


End file.
